


Let's meet to see the sun

by UndressedHeart



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's their fault, they didn't have to post for the new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndressedHeart/pseuds/UndressedHeart
Summary: Just Donghae and Hyukjae going to watch the first sun together.It's sweet.





	Let's meet to see the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii !  
> It's been month since i posted something on here!! It's my first time writing for suju so i don't really know how it went but i couldn't let this pass like that (it was too cute) !! I hope i got the characters right. ;;  
> Anyway, english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there're any mistakes ;;; i tried to do my best.  
> Enjoy. ♥

_New year, new me._  
  


That's what people say, right ? He would like the thing to work that way, he would like to be a “new” him every new year. It would be great. Swiping the mistakes, the worries. Starting fresh. But they have no time for that, no time to be someone else and the first of January ends up being another day, nothing special. He doesn't have time to think about it anyway, other things more important to do, there's always something more important to do...  
  


His phone buzzes.  
A look at the name on the screen, a smile spreading across his face, _Donghae_. Probably nothing special, new year wishes, an early morning text, things they often do.  
But somehow, he's surprised.  
_Let's go, let's see the first sun together !!_  
Another smile. He read the text several times. It's cute. It's **too** cute. Sometimes he just doesn't know how to react when he reads this kind of text. Saying no isn't an option, of course he's going to see the sun with him, but things are, he really wants to mock him, just a bit, just to tease him, just because they're like this.  
But today, he can't. He has no words. He just answers quickly, _let's meet !,_ and he doesn't even need to say where.  
They know.  
  


The cold is itchy. His hands in his pockets, his nose buried in his scarf, he still wonders why he agreed. The sky is still dark. The silence is pleasing. He closes his eyes, a smile on his face, calm and stillness are always appreciable and taking his time he cherishes the most. His life's always so busy, troubled. Nothing's better than this.  
  


Silence... Almost.  
  


“ **Hyukjae !”  
**   


Why did he agree already ?  
For this smile probably. Donghae wanted to see the first sun, but Hyukjae already saw his.  
He always manages to look like a bright and shining sun – and Hyukjae doesn't understand how it is possible. Even when he cries – and it happens _a lot_ , Donghae manages to be beautiful.  
  


A sigh.  
“ **You're the one asking me to come but you're the one being late !”** and he slightly slapped Donghae's cheek, it's affectionate.  
-  **Yah, that's how you welcome me on the new year ?”** but Hyukjae laughs it off. Who cares about the new year anyway ? Their lives will be the same, days are going to pass and everything will be the same. The only thing happening is that he aged again. One year older... And now he is starting to feel old... No more jokes about the older ones... Maybe.  
  


They're walking by the river. It's silent but it's ok. They don't need words. A look, a smile, their shining eyes, that's all they need. They don't hold hands. Not because they're afraid, they just know how to behave... sometimes – it's just too cold to hold hands.  
“ **You're so lame”** says Hyukjae suddenly as he stops on the steps to watch the horizon, **“the first sun, seriously ?”** but Donghae laughed.  
-  **Isn't it something you love about me ?”** and Hyukjae laughed too.  
He loves him for everything.  
  


Hyukjae's eyes just shine. It's full of sparkles and if Donghae wanted to watch the first sun, his attention was caught by something else. He probably missed it, the sun. But he saw something way more beautiful.  
  


“ **Make a wish”** says Hyukjae with an excited tone, clapping his hands and laughing, **“Make a wish !”  
** But everything he whised for was already beside him. He laughed.  
“ **You're the one being lame, now”** , they smiled, laughed.

  
“ **Selca, selca !”** Donghae took out his phone, **“we need to take a pic”** , a picture to remember his smile. But Hyukjae hides under his scarf, half of his face being devoured by the clothe. His eyes are smiling.  
  


Donghae didn't really care about the sun, he didn't really care about his surroundings. It could have been the first snow, it could have been the first rain, he probably would have asked Hyukjae to come with him.  
Or maybe he did care a bit about the sun – isn't it romantic ?  
Hyukjae laughed and Donghae lost the train of his thoughts, **“I can't believe I'm doing this”** he sighed.  
“ **You even made a wish...”** , they laughed, **“what did you wish for anyway ?”** he asked and Hyukjae shrugeed, eyes on the river, cheeks reddened by the cold, his nose too.  
  


“ **Can't tell. It won't come true if I do.  
** **\- What ?  
** **\- If I tell you. It won't come true.  
** **\- So it's a real one ? Something you want to come true ?  
** **\- Maybe** , Hyukjae laughed, **Don't make that face !,** and he slightly slapped Donghae's shoulder, **You're the one who wanted to come and you're the one who brought me there !,** laughing, he slapped Donghae's shoulder once again but this time, he let his arm rest here, **And it's beautiful,** said Hyukjae but Donghae didn't really watch.  
**\- You're beautiful,** he answered. He's pretty sure Hyukjae's cheeks became darker.  
**\- You're really, _really_ lame, Lee Donghae.  
** **\- That's your fault. But it's true, you're really beautiful”** , and Hyukjae wasn't please. Or he was, but the embarrassment was too big. Of course he loves to brag about his handsome face but hearing Donghae is different ; his words are too sincere and it makes Hyukjae's heart skips a beat everytime even though he should be used to it now – he isn't.  
  


Donghae could have say a billion of things at this moment ; he could have say that Hyukjae's cute, that it's been years now and he still reacts as if it was the first time. It's ridiculous and endearing at the same time and Donghae will probably tease him next time, but not now.  
  


Silence is back.  
Something about it is soothing. People are talking, couples are passing by, hand in hand, mouth to mouth, families are here too, some children are screaming nonsense, a grandma's laughing.  
They're nobody.  
They're nobody and for once, celebrity and popularity don't matter ; they can live peacefully.  
  


“ **It's cold.  
** **\- Want a hug ?  
** **\- Idiot”** , they laughed.  
  


“ **Hey, it's my first time seeing you this year too.  
** **\- Did I change ?** , asked Donghae with a laugh,  
**\- Same as yesterday”** , Hyukjae laughed and Donghae pouted – as if he would change in one day, **Seems like forever now... Spending the new year together..  
** **\- Is it bad ?  
** **\- I wouldn't be here if it was** , he loves it. But he won't say it, **it's not that bad."  
** It's perfect.  
  


“ **What are we doing next year ?** , asked Donghae.  
**\- Watching the first moon ?** , Hyukjae laughed.  
**\- Idiot.”  
** They're both fools.  
  


“ **Hyukjae. Kiss me.  
** **\- What ?  
** **\- Kiss me.  
** **\- Why ?  
** **\- The first time of the new year.  
** **\- If you keep going, it's going to be the last.”** He kissed him anyway, cold lips against cold lips, hot breathes. Too hot.  
Kissing under the rising sun, are they fifteen again ? How can he even do that ? - Donghae ruins him. He can't think straight, everything seems ridiculous. He acts like a teenager.  
  


“ **Coffee ?** , asked Donghae.  
**\- If you pay for it,** answered Hyukjae.  
**\- I don't have my wallet...** , Donghae didn't seem sorry and Hyukjae sighed amused,  
**\- I thought you were someone new...** , Hyukjae teased,  
**\- And you said I didn't change.  
** **\- I was right.  
** **\- You were.”  
**   


They left the sun. The first day of the new year felt like the first day of their life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! ♥ You can leave kudos and comments if you liked it and if you ever want it for something you can follow me on twitter here @ihatkpop  
> Lots of love. ♥


End file.
